Por celos
by AzCevFan
Summary: Azize se casó con Tevfik y Cevdet quiere darle celos relacionándose con Miss Lucy. Porque los celos también pueden acercar a dos almas gemelas... Historia dedicada a Ingrid, gracias por la idea! Espero que te guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia me la sugirieron y la verdad me encantó. Espero poder seguirla un par de capítulos más porque me resultó interesante. Se trata del momento en que Azize se casa con Tevfik y Cevdet decide relacionarse con Miss Lucy para darle celos. Dedicada a Ingrid, que tuvo la idea y me inspiró a escribirla.**

**Por celos…**

Cevdet se acomodó el uniforme de gala y se miró al espejo. Él reconocía en sus ojos ese estado incómodo y doloroso que le había producido la inevitable noticia de que Azize, su mujer, se había casado con Tevfik.

Pensó en que eso no debería importarle porque después de todo, como buen soldado era más importante mantener su deber intacto, y este deber tenía a su patria en juego, que su vida personal, por más dolorosa que resultara.

Y Azize, a pesar del desencanto, tenía razón en no confiar en él. Cevdet inspiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que no le había dado ni una sola muestra de sinceridad a su mujer para que ella se arrepintiera de su plan de casarse con quien había sido su mejor amigo… hasta ahora…

En realidad, sí había habido un único momento sincero entre ambos, aquella noche en que se dejaron llevar y volvieron a amarse como cuando estaban casados, felices y no tenían más preocupaciones que sus hijos y eventualmente, alguna misión de él…

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente esos años y Cevdet en su interior lo sabía. Pero creyó que el amor de ella superaría cualquier cosa, y evidentemente se había equivocado…

Sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación y esperó a que la persona que se había anunciado, entrara.

-Mr. Hamilton… ¿cómo está?

-Coronel…- dijo el inglés algo contrariado y se acercó a él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Mire, coronel… seré sincero con usted…

-Por supuesto… dígame…

-He escuchado por ahí que usted ha invitado a Lucy a pasear…

-Así es… hemos ido a tomar el té y la llevé a recorrer un poco la ciudad…- dijo Cevdet con una media sonrisa.

-Me parece muy amable de su parte… pero dígame… ¿existe alguna clase de interés que no sea cordialidad entre naciones hermanas?

-¿Cordialidad entre naciones hermanas? Mr. Hamilton, usted sabe que ahora estoy solo, y de alguna manera me gustaría encontrar buena compañía, salir un poco…

-Y por eso invitó a Lucy hoy a la velada en la mansión…

-¿Tengo que interpretar que está molesto por eso?

-En realidad… yo… me gustaría que entendiera que Lucy es una mujer muy especial para mí…

-Como una hermana… ella me comentó… no se haga problema, yo la respeto mucho…

-Bueno, quizá no es tanto como una hermana…- dijo y desvió la mirada, se sentía algo incómodo.

-Entonces probablemente el problema sea que ella sí lo ve como un hermano…- dijo Cevdet sonriente.

-Es cierto… por eso le pido que no juegue con ella, coronel… no se lo merece…

-No se preocupe… la cuidaré… dijo Cevdet y lo miró irse.

Sacudió la cabeza algo divertido con la situación que acababa de vivir, pero luego recordó que él estaba en una situación parecida, enamorado de Azize y ella con otro hombre…

* * *

Terminó de arreglarse, y salió de su habitación para tomar algo fuerte y olvidarse de esa sensación de revancha y celos que lo invadía…

Se internó en la fiesta, estaba rodeado de gente ataviada con trajes y vestidos carísimos, tan distintos a los que él acostumbraba a usar y ver que le causaban escalofríos…

Tomó un trago de licor y suspiró, debía cumplir con su cometido de parecer lo más agradable y feliz posible.

Lucy lo esperaba en el salón, sonriente y de alguna manera permitiéndose la posibilidad de disfrutar un poco a su lado y él la tomó de la mano suavemente y la hizo girar para apreciar el vestido verde oscuro que resaltaba sus finos rasgos…

-Miss Lucy… se ve usted hermosa esta noche…

-Muchas gracias, coronel… realmente me siento muy bien hoy…

-Le dije que el aire de Esmirna mejoraría su salud…- le dijo acercándose un poco y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Así es… y también la mejoró la buena compañía…- se atrevió a decir mientras tomaba su brazo y entonces vio como él desviaba su atención hacia la puerta y sus rasgos se ensombrecían.

Cevdet sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos cuando vio entrar a Azize del brazo de Tevfik. Él sonreía satisfecho y ella se veía seria, incómoda, tenía puesto un vestido color morado, no tan insinuante, aunque él pensaba que a ella no le hacía falta usar nada de eso para verse perfecta y, para su asombro y contra todas sus costumbres, maquillada y con el cabello suelto.

Él la miró con detenimiento y ella enfocó sus ojos en él. Su mirada se suavizó un momento hasta que vio que él estaba del brazo de Lucy y le sonrió a Tevfik, que le presentaba a alguien.

Lucy tiró de su brazo para llamar su atención y cuando él la miró, sonrió algo aturdida.

-Lo siento… a veces olvido el dolor que debe usted estar sintiendo por su separación de la enfermera Azize…

-¿Dolor? No, no se confunda…- dijo Cevdet con fingida seguridad- desencanto sería la palabra indicada… pero no se preocupe que seré un compañero ideal esta noche…

-¿Está seguro? Puedo entender que quiera alejarse un poco… no presenciar ciertas cosas…

-Miss Lucy… le traeré algo para tomar y así brindaremos por nuestra amistad…- le dijo y le hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse en la dirección en que Tevfik y Azize charlaban con Vasilli y Verónica.

Hamilton eligió ese momento para acercarse a Lucy y la tomó del brazo.

-Es una linda noche, ¿verdad Charles? - le dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Así es… lástima que el coronel esté mas preocupado por su ex mujer que por su compañera en la fiesta…

-Yo… pensaba como tú, pero él se encargó de desmentirlo recién… creo que aprovecharé su compañía… realmente me cae muy bien…- dijo Lucy y Hamilton la miró con algo de fastidio.

* * *

Azize vio venir a Cevdet y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Él la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos azules parecían devorarla y en un punto, ella se sintió satisfecha, era bueno que él supiera que ella había sobrevivido a la humillación de la separación y había salido adelante.

Cevdet llegó a donde ellos estaban y sonrió fingidamente.

-Coronel Tevfik… señora…- -dijo y le hizo una reverencia a Azize, que no dijo nada.

Vasilli y Verónica se miraron incómodos, no querían que nada alterara la paz en la velada que habían organizado.

-Coronel Cevdet…- dijo Tevfik con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Creí que no nos honrarían hoy con su presencia…- dijo Cevdet con ironía y vio que Azize achicaba los ojos con enojo.

-El general nos ha invitado… no podíamos fallar…

-No, por supuesto… me refería a que quizá estaban tomándose unos días para la luna de miel… - dijo con sequedad y Azize creyó que lo mataría allí mismo.

-No…- dijo y levantó la mano de Azize y la besó con delicadeza- eso lo dejaremos para un momento más propicio.

-Es una buena idea…- intervino Vasilli.

-Bueno… por allí tengo una dama que entretener… nos veremos en la pista de baile…- dijo Cevdet y le dio una última mirada a Azize que sonrió con la furia contenida.

-Seguro que sí…- dijo Tevfik que era el más divertido de todos.

Azize sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando lo vio a Cevdet acercándose nuevamente a Lucy y entregándole una copa de champagne, con la que ambos brindaron sonrientes y tomaron entre sonrisas y miradas insinuantes.

Quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero supo que no serviría de nada. Qué rápido se había olvidado Cevdet de su amor por ella y el pedido desesperado de que no se casara con Tevfik.

El general Vasilli le pidió a Tevfik que lo acompañara a presentarle a unos hombres y Verónica la miró analíticamente.

-Azize…

-Dígame…

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero… ¿a usted le gusta sufrir?

-¿Por qué dice eso, Verónica? - le dijo Azize a la defensiva.

-Bueno, está a la vista… usted decidió casarse con el coronel Tevfik pero sigue enamorada de su ex marido… y no hace otra cosa que sufrir por verlo con Miss Lucy… ¿o estoy equivocada?

-Está equivocada, Verónica… es a Cevdet a quien le molestan mis decisiones y entonces trata de parecer un adolescente malcriado delante de toda esta gente…- dijo con fastidio.

-Los he visto muy juntos este último tiempo…- dijo Verónica divertida, al ver la cara de furia de Azize- de hecho, ayer salieron toda la tarde y volvieron al anochecer, muertos de risa… de verdad parece que se llevan muy bien…

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto, Verónica?

-Porque sé que, si yo estuviese en su lugar, me gustaría saberlo…

-Se equivoca…- dijo Azize en tono autoritario, aunque no logró más que sacarle otra sonrisa.

* * *

Comenzó a sonar una música agradable para bailar y Tevfik se acercó a Azize y le habló al oído.

-Vamos a bailar…- le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta bailar, lo sabes, Tevfik…- dijo y cuando vio que Cevdet tomaba en sus brazos a Lucy para bailar con ella, lo tomó del brazo a su marido y se acercaron a donde los demás bailaban.

Tevfik estaba divertido y algo entonado con lo que había bebido esa noche y la tomó entre sus brazos a Azize, tratando de aprovechar la situación para acercarse.

Azize estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría con la otra pareja, pero cuando cruzaba la mirada con la de Cevdet sonreía, fingiendo que disfrutaba de la compañía de Tevfik.

De pronto, Cevdel a Lucy sintió algo pesada en sus brazos y cuando la miró la vio pálida.

-Miss Lucy… ¿está bien?

-No… lo siento, coronel… me he quedado sin fuerzas…- dijo y por suerte él la sostuvo porque se desplomó en sus brazos.

Cevdet la sostuvo y vio que Azize se acercaba corriendo, su deber ante cualquier otra cosa y entonces la dejó sentada en un sillón.

-Tevfik, por favor trae un médico…- le dijo Azize rápidamente.

-Pero…- protestó Tevfik y Azize lo miró con seriedad.

-Por favor…- repitió mientras tocaba las manos de Lucy tratando de reanimarla.

-Azize…- dijo Cevdet y ella lo miró- ¿qué le pasó?

-No lo sé… ella sufre de tuberculosis… quizá tuvo una recaída…- dijo Azize tratando de comprender lo que podría sucederle.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola y entonces intervino Mr. Hamilton.

-No se preocupen, yo la llevaré a su habitación para que descanse… estará bien…

-El médico viene en camino…-dijo Azize y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias enfermera…- dijo Charles y la ayudó a moverse despacio. Lucy parecía recuperarse lentamente y tanto Azize como Cevdet los acompañaron a la habitación.

* * *

La fiesta continuó como antes y tanto Verónica como Vasilli se dedicaron a seguir con sus invitados, festejando.

Charles no se movió del lado de Lucy, que les aseguró que se sentía mejor y Azize quiso escaparse lo antes posible.

Salió de la habitación, pero Cevdet la siguió y la alcanzó en el pasillo, tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-Suéltame…- le dijo con voz autoritaria ella.

-Tenemos que hablar…- dijo él en el mismo tono y la empujó hacia dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué haces? Seguramente Tevfik me está buscando…

-Tardará un rato… lo enviaste a buscar al médico, ¿recuerdas?

-Más allá de eso no quiero estar aquí… déjame salir…

-Quiero que me digas qué haces mezclada con la sociedad griega… tanto que dices que no los soportas…

-Yo no me mezclo con nadie… en todo caso vine a acompañar a mi esposo…- dijo y alzó las cejas, sonriendo, sabía que el cometario le molestaba y mucho a él.

-Vestida y arreglada como toda una griega…- dijo él y la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tevfik me pidió que me arreglara así y lo hice… no tiene nada de malo…

-¿Y tus costumbres, tu religión? ¿Te has olvidado de todo eso? ¿tanta devoción por tu marido, así de repente? - le dijo él acercándose cada vez más a ella por el calor de la discusión.

-Tú no tienes autoridad moral para decirme nada, Cevdet… Verónica me contó que estás en una relación con Miss Lucy…

-Qué rápido corren las noticias…- dijo y sonrió y eso la hizo enojar más a ella.

-Tú que hace unos días llorabas cuando me casé con Tevfik… me acusaste de no haberte amado, de haber cambiado y ahora estás como si nada con alguien más…- le dijo mirando sus labios, estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿rendirme porque la mujer que amo y amaré hasta morirme eligió a otro hombre? - le dijo y ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego se quedó pensando.

-¿Tú me amas? Tú te divorciaste de mí, no fui yo…- le dijo a los gritos y él la calló con sus labios, besándola intensamente mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

Azize se quejó y trató de separarse de él pero el beso era tan intenso que terminó rindiéndose y devolviéndoselo con la misma intensidad.

Cevdet la empujó contra la puerta y Azize sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Sus instintos encendieron las alarmas. Eso no podía terminar bien, pero era tan intenso y avasallante lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos que no pudo reaccionar, sólo dejarse llevar.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos y luego se separaron agitados y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, que no podía mirarlo.

-Te amo… te necesito, Azize… no puedo soportar que estés con Tevfik…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Pero tú puedes estar con Lucy… ¿verdad?

-No… lo de Lucy es solo para darte rabia… quiero que te mueras de los celos…- dijo y suspiró.

-Pues… lo lograste… te odio…- dijo tratando de odiarlo, pero sin tener éxito.

-Azize… ¿por qué nos condenas a estar separados por compartir tu vida junto a Tevfk?

-Yo no estoy con Tevfik… no físicamente… lo nuestro es un acuerdo para que nadie pueda molestarnos a mí y a los niños…

-¿Él te hizo creer eso? No es así… con el único que tú debes estar es conmigo, que soy tu marido…

-Ya no… ahora mi marido es él…

-¡Azize!- escucharon la voz de Tevfik y Azize se tapó la boca con la mano, muerta de miedo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Azize en voz bajísima.

-Saldré y le diré que te fuiste…- dijo él y besó con suavidad sus labios y sonrió.

-Pero…- se quejó Azize y él alzó la ceja.

-¿Quieres decírselo tú?-le ofreció y ella se negó.

Cevdet se acomodó la ropa y ella acarició sus labios, borrando las marcas que había dejado su labial.

-Ahora vuelvo…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir a encontrarse con Tevfik.

Azize se inclinó y se apoyó en la pared, trató de serenarse y sintió que su cuerpo revivía las caricias que hacía segundos había recibido de Cevdet… tenía que pensar en como salir de todo eso…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la última parte de esta historia. Me encantó escribirla, sobre todo porque no fue mi idea y me gustó imaginarla. **

**Capítulo 2**

Azize cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la conversación de Cevdet con Tevfik, hablaban bajo, pero eso no impedía que ella supiera lo que decían.

Se sintió culpable, ella no era así. Su amor por Cevdet era muy profundo, pero Cevdet no era más su esposo, para bien o para mal ella se había casado con Tevfik y la realidad era que le debía respeto.

Miró el suelo y sacudió la cabeza. Afuera había silencio, seguramente Cevdet volvería a entrar porque había convencido a Tevfik de que ella no estaba allí.

-Se fue…- dijo Cevdet y ella se perdió en sus ojos por un momento.

-Sí… bueno… ahora debo irme yo…- dijo Azize bajando la vista luego, tratando de no dejarse llevar por él.

-Azize…- dijo él y la tomó el brazo.

-Cevdet… no…- dijo ella de manera más cortante

-Pero…

-Escucha… tú y yo nos divorciamos… y sabes que no fue mi decisión…

-¿No fue tu decisión? Desde que llegué a Esmirna me dijiste que querías divorciarte…

-Pero luego estuvimos juntos… pensé que… olvídalo… no importa… te divorciaste de mí y ahora estás con esa mujer…

-Azize…

-Yo no seré una adúltera solo porque tú sientes rivalidad hacia mi esposo…

-No es así…- le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-Suéltame…- dijo y cuando él no lo hizo, sus rasgos se endurecieron un poco y luego se relajó- por favor… esto es inútil…

-¿Y lo que pasó recién? ¿lo que me dijiste?

-Fue un momento de debilidad… es todo…- dijo ella y lo empujó un poco para poder abrir la puerta.

-Bien… que seas feliz…- le dijo él con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

Azize salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y cuidó de no ser vista cuando abandonó la mansión.

Se encontró con Tevfik en la puerta, que la miró con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué adentro pero Cevdet me dijo que te habías ido…- dijo algo preocupado.

-No… me entretuve hablando con el personal de la cocina… seguramente ahí no fuiste a buscarme…- dijo tratando de disimular.

-Es cierto… ¿qué hacías?

-Les preguntaba la receta de unos panecillos deliciosos que ví en la fiesta…

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí…- dijo Azize.

Cevdet los observó por la ventana, él la llevaba del brazo y ella caminaba cerca, hablando con suavidad.

Sintió una profunda tristeza. Lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía solo un momento no había sido forzado ni fingido… había sido muy natural… ellos no solo se seguían deseando, sino que se amaban más allá de cualquier situación que vivieran, eso estaba claro… aunque ella se negara a verlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cevdet se encontró solo con Lucy en el desayuno, se sorprendió de que no hubiese nadie acompañándola…

-Charles se tuvo que ir temprano…- dijo Lucy, pálida y de mal semblante.

-Miss Lucy… no la veo bien… déjeme llevarla al hospital… así la atenderán como se debe…

-No es necesario, coronel… estoy bien…

-No… no lo está… termine de desayunar y haré que la atiendan…

Cevdet entró del brazo de Lucy al hospital y la hizo sentar en una silla, realmente Lucy no se veía bien y entonces Cevdet buscó a Azize, que no estaba por allí dando vueltas.

La encontró en la habitación de un paciente. Azize se tensó al verlo y luego trató de parecer normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cevdet?

-Azize… vine porque necesito pedirte un favor…

-Mejor que no, tú sabes que lo conveniente es que…

-He traído a Lucy, no se siente bien… ¿podrás verla?- dijo y la cara de Azize se transfiguró.

-Entiendo… dame unos minutos y estaré por allí…- le dijo y giró para seguir en lo de ella.

-Sí…- dijo Cevdet y supo lo molesta que ella estaba. No es que no le había importado la molestia, ni tampoco le gustaba, sino que no había encontrado otra forma de ayudar a Lucy.

Cevdet volvió con Lucy y le dijo que la atenderían en un momento. Lucy le agradeció, pero su semblante se ensombreció.

-Lo siento, coronel… odio sentirme tan débil… es horrible que mi salud nos esté arruinando la posibilidad de divertirnos…- dijo y Cevdet vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lucy…- dijo y se agachó frente a ella- por favor no diga eso… me complace poder ayudarla, es usted muy dulce y comprensiva… ¿cómo podría no querer ayudarla? Brindarle bienestar…

-Coronel…- dijo Lucy y miró sus labios con intención de besarlo.

Cevdet no supo como hacer para eludirla. Lucy cerró los ojos y apoyó sus labios en los de él. Fue una tenue caricia y cuando Cevdet intentó separarse, ella lo tomó del cuello y suspiró, ahondando el beso.

Azize caminó hacia ellos y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. ¿Hacía falta que él viniera allí para hacerle eso en sus narices?

Quiso escaparse, no seguir viéndolos, pero el beso continuaba y no había, al parecer, intención de que terminase.

-Disculpen…- dijo Azize con su mejor cara de nada.

Cevdet se movió hacia atrás sobresaltado, y Lucy abrió los ojos algo sorprendida cuando escuchó su voz.

-Miss Lucy… ¿cómo está? Veo que se está recuperando…

-Yo… me siento algo débil todavía- Lucy se sentía una tonta.

Azize sentía que la furia se movía incontrolable por su cuerpo y tenía ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo, sin embargo, se mantuvo serena y luego de mirar a Cevdet con seriedad le hizo un gesto a una enfermera que pasaba.

-Enfermera… por favor… acompañe a Miss Lucy a una sala y revísela… probablemente a su problema pulmonar se haya sumado alguna baja de tensión… pero ya está recuperando el color en las mejillas…- le dijo mirándola y Lucy se sonrojó.

-Gracias, enfermera Azize…- dijo Lucy y Cevdet se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-De nada…- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza- coronel… necesito hablar con usted un momento…- dijo en tono impersonal y Cevdet miró a Lucy que se iba con la otra enfermera.

* * *

La siguió por un pasillo y llegaron a una pequeña oficina.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué necesito? - le dijo ella con furia, aunque no gritaba se notaba que estaba furiosa.

-Azize…- intentó Cevdet algo divertido por la situación.

Azize le pegó una bofetada y Cevdet la miró sin comprender al principio. Se sentía raro, no era que nunca hubiese tenido una discusión con su mujer, pero nunca habían llegado a ese extremo.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz… ¿acaso hace falta que traigas a tu nueva novia para besarla en mis narices?

-Azize… escucha…- dijo él tocándose la cara- ella me besó… yo no…

-No me pareció que se lo impidieras… y no me importa… pero otra vez… dices una cosa y haces otra…

-Escúchame…- dijo y la tomó del brazo.

-No me toques… no quiero tenerte cerca… desde que volviste, lo único que me hiciste fue hacerme sufrir… no quiero más eso… te quiero fuera de mi vida… ¿entendiste? Fuera de mi vida…

-Azize… mírame…- le dijo al ver que ella desviaba la mirada porque estaban demasiado cerca.

-No quiero mirarte… me haces daño…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, la furia le había dejado paso a la angustia.

-¿Y tú no me haces daño jurándole lealtad a Tevfik?

-No hubo mucha lealtad en el beso que nos dimos ayer…- le reprochó ella.

-No… creí que había sido un impulso… pero luego te fuiste…

-¿Qué se supone que tendría que haberme quedado a hacer? ¿dormir contigo?

-Te quiero otra vez en mi vida, Azize…

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Cevdet?- dijo ella y sintió cosquillas en su abdomen.

-La verdad… ni tú ni yo podemos estar separados… nuestro destino está marcado… nos pertenecemos…

-Sin embargo, dudo que Lucy piense así…

-¿Qué importa lo que piense ella, o Tevfik? Solo importamos nosotros, Azize…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame…- dijo ella y tironeó para soltarse.

Cevdet la sostuvo entre sus brazos e intentó besarla.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes…- repitió ella moviéndose para evitar el beso.

-Azize… ya basta… te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti… entiéndelo de una vez…

-Besaste a otra… ¿cómo pudiste? - dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Tú te casaste con otro…

-Sabes que es distinto… yo no me acerqué a Tevfik más que para tomarlo del brazo…- se quejó Azize todavía llorando.

-Fue sólo un beso… algo que no pude impedir… yo sólo quiero besarte a ti…- le dijo sobre los labios y esta vez, ella cerró los ojos y se limitó a sentir lo que él le ofrecía.

Cevdet la besó intensamente mientras acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos sosteniéndola firmes, pero él sabía que ella no se escaparía. La conocía demasiado como para dudar de eso.

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron y él suspiró cuando ella le permitió explorar su boca como deseaba. Cevdet la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y ella sintió que su excitación había crecido. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a él y le respondió los besos con intensidad.

Él se detuvo un momento y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Azize lo miró agitada y sonrió levemente.

-Estamos en el hospital… - dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Sí…- dijo solo ella, tratando de calmarse.

-Por favor, Azize… mi vida… arreglemos esto… yo no puedo estar sin ti… no puedo…

-¿Y Miss Lucy?

-Aclararé las cosas con ella… tendrá que entender que el amor que sentimos es más fuerte… ¿y Tevfik?

-Cevdet…

-¿Y Tevfik, Azize?

Azize suspiró y volvió a mirarlo con amor.

-Le pediré el divorcio… si realmente crees que esto puede funcionar entre nosotros, haré lo que sea necesario…

-Te amo, mi vida…- dijo él y besó sus labios más cariñosamente.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No más peleas ¿de acuerdo?

-Y no más besos con Miss Lucy, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo ella y él sonrió.

-De acuerdo…- dijo finalmente y la abrazó con ternura.

Salieron de la habitación conversando suavemente y Cevdet besó su mano antes de ir a hablar con Lucy, sabía que ella era una buena mujer y entendería sus sentimientos, ese profundo amor por Azize que se mantenía a lo largo de los años y que ahora parecía más fuerte que nunca…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla! Gracias por estar ahí, leyendo! **


End file.
